With the development of communications technologies, the communications bandwidth capable of being provided for terminal devices is increasingly large, the multimedia has a rapid development in a mobile terminal, and mobile TV, streaming media and other services become mature gradually. However, these multimedia services primarily show their own features, it is not sufficient for the development of the integration of other services into these services.
The current problem to be solved is how to make users see clear video images immediately while they watch programs so as to possibly advance the user experience in the whole service.